Andy Bogard
Andy Bogard is a video game hero in both the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series of fighting games by SNK Playmore. He is Terry Bogard's younger brother. His official nickname is The Human Weapon. Personality Andy is a quiet and rather stoic man who always sets his sights on improving himself. Although he is usually serious, he breaks form when confronted with things that make him uncomfortable -such as his height- and hides his embarrassment with boastful declarations. Andy acts as the withdrawn and analytical observer amongst his friends. As far back as he can remember, He has never won anything over his elder brother and seems to suffer from an inferiority complex because of it. He respects him yet feels that he has to one day overcome him. He's also in love with Mai, but rarely expresses it, as he personally feels that he is not yet mature enough to handle marriage and training at the same time. He seems perplexed by Mai's actions towards him but will do everything he can to protect her. Their relationship is usually used for comedic effect in the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. Background Andy is a quiet and rather stoic man who always sets his sights on improving himself. Although he is usually serious, he breaks form when confronted with things that make him uncomfortable -such as his height- and hides his embarrassment with boastful declarations. Andy acts as the withdrawn and analytical observer amongst his friends. As far back as he can remember, He has never won anything over his elder brother and seems to suffer from an inferiority complex because of it. He respects him yet feels that he has to one day overcome him. He's also in love with Mai, but rarely expresses it, as he personally feels that he is not yet mature enough to handle marriage and training at the same time. He seems perplexed by Mai's actions towards him but will do everything he can to protect her. Their relationship is usually used for comedic effect in the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. History ''Fatal Fury'' series Andy is one of Jeff Bogard's adopted sons and the younger brother to Terry. When their father dies at the hands of Geese Howard, Andy decided to perfect his own martial art over at Japan to differentiate himself from his brother. During his time in Japan, Andy was taught the Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu (Shiranui Style Ninja Technique) and a form of empty-handed combat called Koppouken by Hanzo Shiranui. A decade after Jeff's death, he reunites with Terry in South Town. After paying respects to Jeff's grave, they encounter Joe Higashi and learn about the King of Fighters tournament hosted by Geese. He enters with them in an attempt to avenge their father, but lost before he reached Geese. When Terry defeated Geese, Andy felt a mixed sense of closure and returned to Japan to continue his training. After their first King of Fighters Tournament, a new tournament was held, this time hosted by Wolfgang Krauser. Andy, though present in the competition, did not accomplish much story-wise. During the events of Fatal Fury 3, Andy suffered a chest wound that continued to hamper him in the Real Bout series. He additionally has an ending which mirrors Terry's scenario in Real Bout but this is considered non-canon in Mark of the Wolves. Ever since Geese's death, the fall of the First Southtown, and the birth of Second Southtown, Andy has been busy training Hokutomaru through the ways of Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu and Koppouken. Instead of fighting in the tournament himself, he sends Hokutomaru in his place to see what his apprentice has learned. In Hokutomaru's ending, Andy writes him a note saying that he was proud to see Hokutomaru's progress. Then he ended the note by saying he is no longer his teacher but his rival and that they will cross paths again. ''The King of Fighters'' series When the new King of Fighters '94 tournament was announced, Andy joined Terry and Joe to form a team. Since then, Andy has always agreed to follow his brother Terry whenever he decided to enter the new version of the King of Fighters tournament. He seems to reluctantly enter the tournaments as time goes on, either pressured by Mai or Joe to enter the team. With new rules in KOF '99 allowing teams of four members, Mai Shiranui and Blue Mary joined the team. Beginning in the Ash Saga, Andy left the Fatal Fury team to take care of his disciple, Hokutomaru, who fell sick with the mumps. He stays absent in KOF XI to presumably continue training his student. He rejoins his brother and Joe in KOF XIII for old time's sake. In the Maximum Impact series, Andy did not want to participate and immersed himself in training. He admits privately to Mai in the sequel that he feels his fighting ability is impotent and wants to wait for another time to challenge his brother. In a side story for Regulation A, however, he states that his fight with Terry "may not be far off". Gallery andy-uk.jpg|Anime version 17749.jpg Andy_Bogard_1_by_Hellstinger64.jpg andy02.jpg andy7856.jpg andybogard-kof97-rare.jpg Andy-kofXIII.jpg Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Anime Heroes Category:In Love Category:Ninjas Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Successors Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Serious Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Wealthy Category:Misguided Category:Extravagant Category:Related to Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Betrayed Category:Adventurers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Master Combatants Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Loner Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genius Category:Independent